idk
by 3D waffle
Summary: kinda dark boy on boy don't read if you don't like it kaachan x evil deku scratch that very dark
1. Chapter 1

DEKU

Everything changed when I started middle school. Scratch that. It changed the moment when my quirk didn't show any signs of forming. It changed when the other kids mocked me. It changed when my strong friend distance himself from me. It changed when my mother cried from the bruises she saw on me. It changed when I wasn't smiling anymore. Everything was distant from me.

Now, middle school comes, and my strong friend completely payed no mind to me. He wasn't the Kaachan that would play with me when we were kids. He just wasn't anymore, but I still cared for him. I was jealous of the others who could stand beside him, but I was jealous of him. He became unreachable, and I admire that, but at the same time, I hated it because he was so far away. Graduation day came so quickly, and it was the furthest I felt from him.

He was gonna go to a great hero school where I can't reach him. Where I wouldn't be able to see him anymore. I would miss the moments when I could glance at him but now its different. Something in me twists and twist, but I was still holding on until today. I'm in a dark room tied up with injuries that would turn black and purple.

I feel so sick and I was in so much pain. My heart hurt so much.

I froze at the different voice from the bastard that usually tortures me.

"how are you feeling"?

I looked up at the man, but I couldn't even see anything.

I looked back down and sat in silence.

"good I'm glad that you are feeling well then. I'll just brief you on what will happen to you and then an option. Now shall we get started"?

I'm still sitting there in silence waiting for him to continue, but he doesn't. So, I merely looked up to him, but I again couldn't see him.

"good boy. Now, I will tell you your very soon future/present, and it involves quite a bit of violence. You are being tortured by a psychotic killer who has yet to reveal himself to the heroes as a villain, but there is no doubt that he is one. Anyways, you became his target because you are to his taste not that you haven't noticed. Just in case, if you were maybe still wondering why this was happening to you. You are still awake correct?"

I nodded not knowing if he could see me but I think he did or he might've just heard the shackles move to give him his answer.

"well, you got some good endurance then. Haha. Oops sorry for laughing didn't mean to laugh at your situation, but something about it made me laugh a bit. Back to where I was going. He is interested in you and he will do more than just hitting and take his pleasure to the next level if you get my meaning".

I took a sharp breath and something inside me twist again.

" Now your other option is to come with me and to let me take care of you but you have to abandon everything you were. That means no friends, family, or school etc".

I raised my head to the open air and said, " why would I do that? I mean the heroes will come to save me. I mean it might take some time for them but I know they are looking for me because my mom knows I haven't gone home. Besides, how do I know that you're not working with the psychotic killer who has a taste for me? I didn't see anything or heard anything when I was kidnapped and I still can't see anything".

He scoffs at me.

" Listen, kid, the man will come back and will do unspeakable things to you. so, far he only beats the crap out of you but he will start the next thing on his agenda and trust me. I've seen his next agenda in his journal. It's not something you wanna take a chance on for the heroes to come and might save you".

"What do you might! They will save me because they are heroes who always beat the bad guys".

He starts laughing then something that he says made me twist even more inside.

"Kid as funny as you sound. I'm gonna tell you another point of view of things in my eyes.

You are going to get hurt so bad to the point where if the heroes do come and save you. It will be too late because he will do everything that he wanted to do to you. That's actually the best scenario I could come up with but the way things are you're gonna die a painful death because the heroes have no idea where you are and you are not the first victim. This guy already had 5 kids your age or younger. So, let me tell you this. Its already been a month since you disappeared and he killed the other 5 kids but he decides to keep you because you're his favorite. At least that's what he wrote in his journal. Anyways, the only way your gonna get out of here is if you agree with me and get out of here or keep waiting".

At first, I had nothing to say because if he was working with the bad guy and was telling me all these things that his partner does without getting caught then I'm screwed but then a thought came to me.

"why don't you tell them that I'm here then? why do you keep silent"?

He was silent for a little a while and I smirked because I was strongly pleased with myself for winning this little argument and not getting tricked in his sick twisted game. My smirk went away as he started to reply.

"I just found you kid and I could let some heroes know that you are here but your in a place that's no where near civilization. The place you're in is a place where villains gather to get information or things that are hard to get your hands on. So, the main point is that I'm villian and I ain't no snitch.

Besides, I can't kill your abuser either because he does have some connections and I don't really wanna stick out my neck for a guy who won't provide me nothing but trouble. However, I feel just bad for you and so I'm gonna give you a once in lifetime deal. You come with me and serve me and I save you or you don't. So, are you gonna go with me or you gonna wait'?

Dread filled my very core being but I still have hope. I don't know why I'm clinging to hope still. Probably because I always wanted to be the hero like All Might or to stand beside Kaachan. I'm scared so very scared. I just wanna go home and forget everything that has ever happened and to keep trying to help others in any kind of way.

I choked up and I feel myself shaking in terror. I realized that he wasn't there anymore. I started laughing uncontrollably with tears of insanity reaching out from inside me. He wasn't ever there just another illusion I made from the long time I've been in here.

The familiar stomps and the creak that comes from the door made freeze. I see him for the first time. I know it's him from the footsteps and by the way, he opened the door but what made me sure and hopeless was his voice.

"Hey, little angel. It's going to be a special day".

Another twist and something snapped.

The day where it was mine turn change.

It's been a while since I've been here.

chapter end

idk where this came from but I had a strong urge to make deku evil and this came out. haha.

* i changed the wording a bit cuz it was pretty bad of how lazy i was in proof reading. sorry. tehe.

~3D waffle ~


	2. Chapter 2

DEKU 2

It's been a year since I've seen Deku, but now I'm going home for the summer break. I'll probably see that dork coming home from some lame ass school. It's the image I've been looking forward to seeing. I smirked holding in my laughter until the right moment. I'll knock on his door to see his dorky self, and I'll show off my experienced power. I'll definitely die of laughter once I see his envious look.

I see my home from a distance now but I also see Deku's right across the street from mine. I can't wait anymore so I'll just go and see him first.

I gave a couple knocks on the door but no one answered. Huh, weird. I knocked again but this time someone opened the door and my eyes widened in surprise.

I see Deku's mom but she's completely different. The only reason I recognized her immediately was from her green hair and eyes. Everything else was changed. She wasn't plump and happy looking anymore but just to make sure that she was actually Deku's mom I greeted her.

" Hello, Mrs. Midoriya."

She looked at me with a blank look but replied with a fake smile.

"Oh, Hello Bakugou. What can I do for you?"

So, I was right. Man I wonder what happen to her?

"I was wondering if Izuku was home?"

I was waiting for a couple minutes and asked her again to make sure that she heard me but once I asked her in mid sentence she starts crying and closed the door. I was completely shocked and was about to try to see what I did wrong but I someone put me in a choke hold out of nowhere. I was wheezing from the hold as the person pulled me back and right when I was about to do something about it. I heard her mother's harsh voice telling me that I was an idiot. I was about to yell at her but I saw the serious look in her eyes and decided not to do it.

"what's wrong mom?"

"Let's go back inside son. I have to tell you something important."

I followed my mother inside and she led me to the living room. where we sat down face to face on the couch.

"ok, katsuki. what I'm going to tell you is not good but I want you to try and not get mad at me for not telling you about it because I wanted you to do good in school and to mature a little bit more before I tell you. I just wanted you to be ready for the news is what I mean. I won't mind if you do get mad at me but I told you the reason why I did what I did. ok?"

"Ok."

My mother takes a deep breath in, and she slowly breathes out. Then she looked at me with sincere sadness in her eyes.

"katsuki, you remember Inko's boy right?"

"yeah, I remember."

"Well, he went missing when you started your first week in your new school and he is still missing."

A weird sensation in my head and chest started forming it was like a tingling sensation that was painful. It started to increase rapidly and I had to focus on breathing in and out. I looked to my mom for help and she tells me to try and breathe slowly in and out but I was desperate for air. I think she was screaming for me to breathe but it sounded morphed as everything started to turn black.

—

I see the same old ceiling that has 24 cracks and there's about three spiderwebs in the corners of the small room. I try to look for something to keep my mind busy. Oh, I know I could play I spy. Hmmmmmm, I spy something with my little eye something red.

"Flip over. I need to stick it in already angel."

"Nooooo, I want to see your face when I come. Pretty please master."

The disgusting smirk that forms on his face pisses me off the most but I need to face up to the ceiling to play my game. Otherwise I'll get sleepy and it will ruin the game.

"Sure thing angel and you know what. I'm gunna unchain you so you can hold onto me but if you try anything funny. I'm gunna have to punish you and I hate punishing you angel. It makes me sad when I have to use my quirk on you."

"That won't happen master because I really like it when you pound really deep in me."

heh, by the look on his face he looks satisfied with my answer. YAY. I can continue with my game.

Hmmmmm, now I wonder where it is? Is it that black corner over there? nooooo, that can't be it. Hmmmm, could it be that corner? naw, that can't be it either. hmmmmmmm, I wonder where I saw red?

"I'm coming angel get ready for it!"

I hug onto him really tightly and start moaning louder by his ear. Just the way he likes to hear it. Honestly, I really didn't feel anything but I just don't want him to get mad and put me in my cell.

"I'm coming!'

I chomped on his neck so hard and rip what my teeth latched onto. Blood was gushing out of his neck as he was screaming in pain. He was about use his quirk but I quickly jab my fingers in his eyes so deeply to where I think I touch his brain I think? Then I also rip out whatever my fingers got.

He wasn't moving anymore or screaming. He was really still.

I removed the piece of shit off of me and stand to look at him. Then I looked at the surrounding of the small room that was dimly lit by the single lightbulb that was there. The blood was still pouring all over the steel table and onto the floor. There was also some splattered blood on the walls. Probably, from the tearing I did on his neck. I mean I did went a little animalistic with the tearing and ripping his eyes out. I finally looked to the ceiling and saw a little bit of red blood there. Oh, I found it!

HAHAHAHAHA, I won!

chapter end

—

I honestly think kaachan's is a little weak with how I wrote his perspective. What do you think?

I was satisfied with how I wrote Deku's buuuuuut I would still like some feed back on it.

Thanks for reading!

updated the wording cuz it was lazy proofreading.

~3Dwaffle~


	3. Chapter 3

DEKU3

Izuku where are you?

I've looked in every suspicious place that would human traffic little kids, but nothing came up. I still didn't find my little boy and yet I saved so many from being human trafficked. I'm so sick of this! How come I can't find my son!

I looked down at my kitchen table to see all the leads I found by making some deals. Every single one of them led to failure. Even though I have saved a lot of people through those leads by exposing the sex traffickers to the heroes. None of those places had my son. Maybe I should be grateful that they didn't have my son because what they did to those kids were horrifying or dead. However, the longer I take, the more he is suffering somewhere.

I heard a knock at the door. Sigh. I really don't have time for this, but I have to make sure it isn't the police. They could have some info on my son or…. I'm not gonna think about that. I went to the front door and checked outside the window to make sure it wasn't anyone suspicious. It was just Mitsuki.

She comes every once in a while to make sure I'm taking care of myself. I looked down to myself, and I'm still wearing the same old clothes from three days ago. I hope she doesn't notice.

I opened the door to let her in knowing that she was going to get mad at me about how the place looked, but I don't care. I don't have time to act like I'm ok. When my son is suffering somewhere out there.

"Inko, this place is a mess again. I know you are busy looking for your son, but you need to at least take care of yourself. otherwise, you last long on your search."

"look I know you're worried about me and I appreciate you coming to check up on me and taking care of me, but I'm going to tell you the same thing over and over again. I'm dedicating my whole being into my search for my son. You know his personality Mitsuki. He's a sweet boy who cares a lot about others, and now he's been taken by someone who will do all sorts of terrible things to my boy. I'm starting to think that I should hope he is dead and not suffering any more in pain!"

Mitsuki just looks away from me. She's not saying anything, but I know she wants to say something comforting to me.

"Just help me to keep on going because if he's alive, I need extra strength to care of him because whatever he's going through now is breaking him. I need to be there for him to put the pieces back together but if he's gone. I need an enormous amount of strength to clean his body and lay him to rest in peace. Please, Mitsuki just help me to keep on going."

The tears rolling from her cheeks made me smile a bit.

"ok, Inko. You win, but I'm still going to nag you about taking care of yourself because I care about you."

I went back to my kitchen table to see if I missed anything.

—

Ok, I gotta stop playing with the piece of shit's body, but it really is fun. Hmmmm.. maybe I should cut his head off then position it to look like he's smelling his ass. hehehe yeah let's do it that and then I'll get out.

after I was done playing I went out of the door slowly. it was a dimly lit hallway and I could see my cell down the hall on the left. So, let's go right but sneaky.

The further I went down the hall the more blood I could see on the walls. Then more cells appeared. I'm currently wondering if I should go back, but I had a bad feeling about it, so I continued going the path that I choose. More and more cells with even more blood in each one that I pass. finally there's a stairway leading up to a single door. The stairway looked really old, but it withheld my weight. Well, I'm not much anyways. The asswipe never did give me enough food but only when I did something really well. I cringed at the memory, but I continued up the stairs. I opened the door, and it was a small crappy looking office.

I could see just fine in the dark, but I wanted to see with the light. I looked for the switch but nothing. I finally gave up and started looking around the office. It was just pictures and pictures of other little boys who were my age and younger. I felt really sad for them because they didn't make it. The heroes never came and saved them or me. The only difference from me to them is that I'm alive because of me.

" It doesn't matter anymore".

I went back to my searching and found some files that the sick pervert kept. Every single one had some kid. Then I saw mine on the floor. I knew it was mine because it was titled little angel. I picked it up and stood there looking at it.

I didn't know if I should rip it up or read it. Curiosity picked at me more than anger, so I began to read it.

June 5th

A young green headed boy was being picked on by other kids his age, and he looked delicious. The way his green eyes lit up more with the tears coming down from his face. He was merely a little angel that I need to have. It was even more perfect because the other kids that picked on him called him quirkless. HA! He was born just for me to take. I just need to wait for the perfect time to rip out his little wings and cage him for my viewing only.

There was more, but it was just disgusting to read, so I skipped it.

November 5th

It's been 5 months, and my little angel can do whatever I ask obediently. He was becoming the perfect and my ideal pet. There were others just like him, but none of them could turn me on so hard as my little angel could do. He was just becoming so much more beautiful as time passed. Sigh. If only time could stop for my little angel. I didn't want him to grow any older and become something disgusting like an adult. It's a good thing I made a deal with Loki. He said the injections that he gave me will stop him from growing. So, every time my little angel passed out from me using his amazing tight ass. I would give him the injections in his spine just like Loki told me to do.

"WAIT WHAT"!

I looked a few pages back and there it was. He really did buy something from some guy named Loki! I looked to my naked body and I didn't see anything that looked out of the ordinary. Actually, I looked ok but how would I freakin know that for sure. I skipped a couple more and then.

April 6

I found out what the injections were for and god dammit! How could I have been such a damn fool! My little angel is still growing and now he was being experimented on by that fucking Loki. I checked all over my little angel's body but I didn't see any abnormalities on him and he still acted the same.

He also didn't forget anything at all. He didn't even do anything to be suspicious of him. Dammit! I'm not fucking sure if the stupid thing gave my angel something weird! I have to kill Loki for what he has done.

"Ah, fuck it". Let's just go to the last fuckin date. If I had known about this shit earlier, I would've fuckin thought of something to prevent it.

June 7th

The fucking thing worked on my angel! I killed that son of bitch for what he has done but he still fuckin ruined my precious angel! WHY! WHY! WHY! It's NOT fair ! All I wanted was for someone to care for me and my angel was almost there! He was almost there to becoming my ideal. The injections were suppose to stop time for him. NOT FUCKING MAKE HIM TO SOME FUCKING FREAK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! My poor little angel. He has no idea what has happened. He trusted me but I've let him down! I'll have to start all over from scratch again. However, I'll wait in killing my angel once I've found a perfect replacement for him. Then I'll give my angel a special day that he won't forget once I put him to sleep for good. DAMMIT! I don't want to start all over when I was this close! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!

"THIS FUCKING ASSWIPE"!

He was gonna kill me while doing all the fucking things that he wanted to do! I mean I freaking knew that in the beginning but I can't imagine myself dying. Not once since the day I've been captured that I wanted to die. Not once because I wanted to get revenge on him. HA! Well, the jokes on you! You piece of shit! After all my acting he actually thought that I was close to caring for him!

It's unbelievable that I was taken by such a dumbass! Scratch, that! I can't believe that the heroes! Are so fucking dumb that they couldn't even catch this fucking piece of shit! I mean look at all these fucking kids! LOOK at me! I'm fucking disgusting, and now I'm some kind of freak that even a piece of shit like him would kill me. Even when he was so obsessed about his fucking ideal pet!

At that point I started to trash everything in that office. Even when I was tired I kept destroying everything. I was just so angry that I didn't even realized that I passed out from exhaustion. I also didn't realize that someone was there watching me.

chapter end

Let me know what you think. Please, be brutal it won't hurt my feelings. promise.

anyways, I was thinking of just going with deku's perspective from now on until otherwise. Sooooooooooooooooo, don't be surprised when the next chapter isn't about kaachan. Oh, and there will be smut with deku and him but its gunna be awhile I think?

*updated cuz well u know. the same reason.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="p1"Deku 4/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"dying sucks it really does. well, I managed to kill that ass wipe but I still feel unsatisfied. For example, I hated that I had to fight in order to survive and that the Heros that everyone admires are full of shit. They only go for people that are obvious to save but if its missing people nothing. Not one hero focuses on finding missing children or people. It doesn't matter now because I'm fuckin dying because I threw a fit when I read that ass wipes files. I miss my mom. Geez, I haven't thought of that since a real long time. I wonder how long I've been captured? I feel some sort of sensation now. it feels like I'm being zapped?span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I sat up so quickly and I took a huge breathe in and I see a familiar face in front of me I think?span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Well, welcome back. I'm glad I got you just in time because it would've sucked if you just died after getting free. actually, that would've been hilarious".span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I was about to swing at him with my fist in his face but I started to get dizzy class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""woah, easy there chip. You don't wanna die of exhaustion again? haha, that would be funny too."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""who are you?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""awe don't tell me you forgot? It's me your imaginary friend Loki. we've spoken before but after you snapped it was hard to connect with you but I guess when you killed ass wipe I was able to reconnect with you again."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""wait am I going crazy?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Nooooooooo, come on chip. I am real but not real. it's complicated but I'm just a side affect of the stuff that ass wipe injected you with for oooover a year now I think?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""wait! it's only been a year!? I thought that ass wipe was torturing me for maybe like 4yrs at least? Wait, why am i even talking with you? Your not even real so your info is the same as mine."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I got off the metal table I was in and I knew someone else had to be there because I know my imaginary friend didn't haul my ass up and put me back in my dark cell that I was in whenever I didn't listen. so, that means ass wipe has an accomplice or some other victim but that wouldn't make sense because everyone was dead. especially, ass class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Hey, be careful chip the beast is looking for you. So, you should find the nice little dude who hid you here for safety and see if he can get you out of here."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I ignored my craziness and tried to open my cell but I doubt it would be open. To my amazement my cell was open for the very first time. It creaked a little bit but it wasn't to loud. I sticked my head out and giggled thinking that my head would be chopped class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Loki whispers in my head saying that would be funny. Moving along I go towards the direction that I have been having a bad feeling about but also good? I hear crying and I go forward more and deeper into the corridor. I made another turn and at the end of the corridor I see a bright lit door and I know for sure the crying is coming from in there but I also here voices now. I peeped through the keyhole of the door and I could see a poor little boy being tortured by some big ugly guy and I mean class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""No, please stop! I don't no where he is!"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""That's not good enough!"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The big ugly dude kept hurting the kid again and again until he got his answer but who were they looking for?/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Fine! He's in my cell! I hid him there! I hid that green headed boy in my cell!"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"oh? big ugly was looking for me but the kid lied. Why and to my amazement that was the next interrogation class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""why, did you hide him you dumb brat!"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The kid is about to answer but he's still crying from the pain but the ugly big dude just snorted and put his tools down. He then grabbed a cloth to wipe his hands while staring the kid from side to side on a similar metal table but this one had a dark cloth covering the metal table with the kid on top in class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I'll be back to finish you real good kid and by that I'll kill you."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"And with that he started walking towards the door. so, I moved with the door as he opened it. I'm staring at his back as he walked with confidence that he will soon find me. Heh, what a fuckin disgusting idiot. I walked inside the room and i see the kid still crying but with absolute dread in his tear soaked eyes. woah, his eyes are super baby class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""it's you! The Green headed boy"!span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Shhhhh, you idiot. Are you trying to bring back the disgusting di." I was about to say dick bitch but I looked at his tear soaked baby blue eyes that looked so icy and I realized that this kid is really young. He's like maybe 6 or 7. So, i changed dick Bitchs name at the last second./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""disgusting Ditz poop face back?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""no, Im sorry. I was just excited to see you and that you're ok and that poop face won't get you." he whispers now. i rolled my eyes and with an inside voice I said,/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Look you don't have to whisper just talk normally. Look I got some questions for you but lets get you off of this metal table./p  
p class="p2"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""but what about you? He's gunna come back soon?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The worry in his voice wanted to make me laugh and I did which gave me a confused tearful look as in return from the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Look kid just. actually, how long do you think poop face will be back? like very soon? or later soon?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""he's gunna come back real soon" he said worriedly. So, with what he said an Idea popped in my head and Loki started giggling along with class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""on second thought I'm gunna leave you there chained up"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"As I said that he looked surprised but then angry and he was about to reply but I knocked the kid around with a sick grin on my face. I looked at the small little table that was near the metal table and that had ugly dudes tools on. I surveyed the tools with excitement but sadly I would have to pick the small sharp scalpel because it was the only tool that could get the job done swiftly. It's time to hide under the metal table and I hid just in time because I could hear uglie's angry class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""You fuckin liar! Hey, idiot wake the hell up you stupid kid. God dammit!"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Ugly turned his back towards the metal table probably to get one of his tools to wake the kid up. He probably just thought the kid passed out. i quickly crawled towards ugly and sliced his achilles tendon on both ankles. Ugly fell right on his face and he about to turn but I jumped on his back and sliced his bicep tendons. Now he's hollering and cussing at me but even though he was yelling angrily. I knew he was so scared and it brought fits of giggles out of me. Good thing I read that anatomy class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I flipped him over so he could know who was about to kill him./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"ugly said, "you?" with so much disdain./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"So, I had to say, "Yes, it's me". with full fledged smile I slid his throat as he was saying wait. blood is being splatter all over my face and naked body again and with that I could hear Loki laughing and the kid starting to wake class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Chapter End/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"ok, sooooo I know it's been awhile but shit happen sooooooo yeah. Let me know what y'all think cuz I suck at writing and end note is not gunna be here anymore to at least read it for me to see if it's some what decent but honestly with both suck at writing. So, I would really appreciate it if yall can be harsh on me. Cuz I can tell great stories but writing yeah. it needs work./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"~3D Waffle~/p 


End file.
